Christmas Miracles
by pikagurl23
Summary: Christmas time is supposed to be full of love and joy, right? Well, maybe not in Misty's POV. Christmas marks the day that stays a mystery in her past. What happened to her all those years ago and how will Ash help to uncover the mystery? **Completed!**
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own pokemon. I wish I did though, but I don't. Even if I did, you wouldn't see me writing fanfiction, now would ya? Okay, okay. I'll stop ranting. Oh! One more thing. I don't own the music that I may include with this fic. Thanks!  
  
A/N: This story is told in Misty's POV. Ash and Misty are already a couple. Togepi and Pikachu are in this fic, but at times I may forget them because I don't feel that they play a major role in the plot (as much as I love them). And the ages are as follows:  
  
Ash Ketchum: 22  
Misty Waterflower: 23  
Brock (?): 24  
  
Brief Summary: Christmas is supposed to be a happy time, full of joy and love, right? Well, maybe not in Misty's point of view. Christmas marks the day that stays a mystery in Misty's past. What happened to her all those years ago and how will Ash help her to uncover the mystery? Read on!!!  
  
  
Christmas Miracles  
Part 1  
  
  
I remember it like it was only yesterday, but in reality it was really 5 years ago. It was one of the best days of my life. Nothing could compare or even come close to that day. I have to smile thinking back to that day, the one that changed my life forever. Okay, I know what your all thinking. What the heck is she ranting about? Well, that day marks when I found true happiness. Oh sure, I was happy before that, but this day was just so special. Your probably all thinking, 'Hurry up! Get on with it!' So I will.  
  
I turn over in bed to face my now sleeping husband as I recall the day that changed my life...forever.  
  
I had just woken up from a very strange dream that had been haunting me since I was little. I never thought much of it and I never told anyone about it. I mean, what would everyone think if the strong, 23 year-old Misty was afraid of a little dream? I was definitely not gonna be branded a wimp for the rest of my life.  
  
Anyway, I got up and stretched. I looked out the window and realized that it was snowing. The snow reminded me of my childhood...and that day. It sort of put me in a trance. I stared at its beauty, as each snowflake gently fell down from the heavens. It was so beautiful...so inspiring...nothing could ruin the moment now.  
  
"Hey Misty!"   
  
Well, almost nothing. I recognized the voice instantly and turned my head to the door to see my 22 year-old, energetic, and somewhat stubborn boyfriend. He smiled at me like a 10 year-old on his birthday. I just adored him so much, his rich features, his personality...everything. Ash was the kind of person that everyone aspired to be like. He was kind and loving towards everything and everyone, including his pokemon. He was the kind of person you could never really hate. He was just such a sweet guy.  
  
"Did ya look outside?" He asked sitting on my bed and looking out the window.  
  
"Yeah, its beautiful." I said in a daze, staring at the white fluff that was completely taking over all of Pallet Town.  
  
"And just in time for Christmas too." He said happily. At those words, my smile instantly faded. My thoughts went back to that day...so many years ago...   
  
My sisters and I never really celebrated Christmas, or any other holiday for that matter. On past Christmas days, I would take walks in the park and each and every year I would see families everywhere, just enjoying each other's company. It made me angry and at the same time I envied those people...those kids. They had parents that loved them. It was as if they were taunting me. How is it fair that they had a real family and I didn't? Oh sure, I had my sisters and I loved them to death, but I still felt like something was missing. At first I thought that no one loved me, but I was proved wrong...by Ash. He loves me so much and I love him too. Its as if heaven sent an angel in the form of Ash. I know it sounds weird, but I do believe in that kind of stuff...angels...heaven...and miracles.  
  
Well, I guess I must have looked like I was in a daze because Ash suddenly became worried.  
  
"Mist?"  
  
"Huh?" I was completely caught up in my thoughts that I hardly heard him.  
  
"You okay? You look kinda pale." He said, worried. He then started to feel my forehead. "Hmm, you seem a bit warm. You sure your okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Ash. Thanks." I replied gratefully. He took me in his arms and gently kissed my forehead.   
  
I loved being in his grasp. It filled me with this kind of warmth that I couldn't explain. The only place that I felt protected me was in his strong arms.   
  
So, there we were, watching the snow outside of my window as it gracefully fell to the ground. There was something about the snow that caught my attention. Every time a single snowflake would fall, it would become part of another fallen flake. They would become one. Just like Ash and I. We sometimes joke around about how much we know about each other. Its almost as if we could read the other's mind, but if that were so, then Ash would know the reason why I was never too festive when it came to Christmas.  
  
Just then there was a loud yelling from downstairs.  
  
"Hey guys! Breakfast is ready!" We both turned our heads in unison as we heard Brock's call.  
  
We quietly got up out of our position and headed downstairs to meet up with him.  
  
Once downstairs, I could see Brock frantically working to make us breakfast as Mrs. Ketchum looked on in amazement. I had to smile seeing how much effort Brock puts into simple things, such as cooking or cleaning. He was always the independent one of the group. He would always cook for us while we were traveling together. I don't know what we'd do without Brock's cooking expertise.  
  
We seated ourselves at the table as Brock dished out the food. It was then that Pikachu and Togepi walked in. They sat themselves next to Ash and I and waited patiently for their food. Those two crack me up so much. They were two of a kind, best friends. It was so cute to watch them play with each other.  
  
"Hey buddy!" Ash greeted.  
  
"Pikachu!" It greeted back. After being with Pikachu for so long, Ash, along with the rest of us, knew what it was saying.  
  
"Hi there sweetie!" I said as I petted my Togepi's front spike.  
  
We had finished eating and moved into the living room. I looked in awe at the room. It was decorated beautifully with decorations of all sorts. This family definitely knew how to celebrate, that's for sure. I just stared at the room. It was amazing, but at the same time it saddened me, knowing that my own household would never feel as homey as this one did.  
  
I sat down on the couch with Ash and just stared into the fire. He wrapped a blanket around me and gently kissed my cheek. Despite the cold that surrounded me, Ash gave me that certain warmth that I craved.  
  
I watched as Mrs. Ketchum and Brock frantically tried to put up all the decorations before Christmas Day. It amazed me how much effort they put into it. We watched as Brock desperately attempted to put the Christmas lights on the house. We both giggled at his futile attempts and so, Ash finally went outside to help him. He started by untangling the mess, Brock being in the center of it all. I then spotted Mrs. Ketchum trying to put a garland on the mantle, and failing miserably.  
  
"Here, let me help you with that Mrs. Ketchum." I said as I put the garland in place.  
  
"Thank you dear. I always have trouble with that thing, but I guess that's what I get for having so much Christmas spirit." She sighed as she sat down on the couch to take a break. "Oh, dear, I meant to ask you, were you planning on going back home for Christmas?"  
  
That question caught me off guard, although I should have expected it.  
  
"Well, actually, I was kinda hoping I could stay here. Is that all right with you?" I asked.  
  
"Of course it is dear! I just thought that you might wanna spend it with your sisters."  
  
"We've never really celebrated Christmas at my house." I said, looking down.  
  
"Oh, what a shame! Well, you are more than welcome to spend it here with us. Besides, I'm sure Ash wouldn't mind." She said smiling at me. "I thought I told him to invite you to stay. That son of mine..." She finished sighing.  
  
"Thank you so much Mrs. Ketchum." I said, embracing her in a hug.  
  
"Your welcome, sweetie." She said, returning the hug. "No one should ever be alone on Christmas."  
  
At those words, my eyes started welling up with tears. I didn't know why I was even crying. It may have been because of the beauty of her simple words or that she made me feel like I really belonged here. Either way...it made me feel happy.  
  
I quickly wiped away my tears and faced her.  
  
"You've been like a second mother to me. Thank you so much." I finished.  
  
She nodded at me and smiled. "Your welcome."  
  
Releasing myself from the hug, I walked upstairs to my room. I could feel Mrs. Ketchum's eyes on me, but I thought nothing of it. She probably thought I was weird for not celebrating Christmas.  
  
I walked into my room as Togepi and Pikachu ran out playfully. I laid down on my bed and stared out my window. It was so good to know that people really did care about me.  
  
I could clearly see Brock and Ash trying to put up the Christmas lights outside of my window. Ash was up on the ladder adjusting the lights as he waved to me. I waved back, smiling at him. Just then, he must have lost his balance and he fell back. Worried, I opened the window to see if he was all right. I looked down to see Ash on top of a very annoyed Brock.  
  
"Uh, thanks for breaking my fall." Ash said, rubbing the back of his head, obviously embarrassed by his own clumsiness.  
  
"Oh, no problem. I don't mind being crushed to death!" Brock retaliated, sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry bout' that Brock." He apologized.  
  
"Just get off of me Ash!"   
  
Ash quickly helped Brock up as he began to dust himself off of the snow.  
  
"I'll go up this time." I heard Brock say as he started to readjust the ladder.  
  
All of a sudden, Brock slipped on a piece of ice and fell back onto Ash.  
  
"Oww! Brock!" Ash screamed.  
  
I laughed at the two of them, hysterically. It was the most funniest thing I had ever seen and it was just the medicine I needed to cheer up.  
  
They both got up and looked at me with fake anger.  
  
"You two would make a great comedy act." I yelled down at them.  
  
"Oh, so you thought that was funny, huh?" Said Ash, smirking. I could tell that he was planning something.  
  
"Yes, I did." I said, giggling at him.  
  
I saw Ash starting to pile up the snow in a giant snowball. My laughter then subsided. Once he was finished, he tossed it up and down in his hand.  
  
"Ash, don't you dare." I said warningly. I was in no mood to get nailed by a snowball.  
  
"Not so funny anymore, is it Mist?" He said smiling.  
  
Suddenly, he threw the snowball. I ducked as I watched it hit the window sill.  
  
"Ash, you missed!" I heard Brock scold Ash.  
  
"Hey, its harder than it looks." Ash said defensively.  
  
"You throw pokeballs everyday. How should a snowball be any different? Its practically the same size." I could here them arguing. They obviously must have forgotten about me. Good, this was my chance.  
  
I gathered up the snow that had rested on my window sill and piled it into a small ball. I thought about throwing it at them, but got a better idea. I looked to my left to see the gutter, which was filled with snow. I smiled mischievously at my plan. If I hit it at the exact spot, the snow would loosen and fall on top of them.   
  
I aimed and released the ball from my hands. Bullseye! The ball hit its mark and the snow came flying at the two arguing boys. They were completely engulfed in it, now knowing what had just hit them. I laughed hysterically as I saw Ash and Brock both pop their heads out of the pile of snow. They looked up at me angrily.  
  
"Let's get her." I heard Ash say to Brock.  
  
Uh-oh. Now I was gonna get it.  
  
Ash ran to the porch followed by Brock. I could hear the front door slam and I instantly knew that I was in trouble. I quickly ran to my door in hopes of closing it ad locking it, but they beat me to it. I desperately tried to close the door while Ash and Brock were pushing on the other side. I may be strong, but I was no match for their combined strength. They may be stronger than me, but I knew I could outsmart them.  
  
I ran back to my bed and sat down innocently as they stood at the doorway with their arms folded.  
  
"So, it looks like the tables have turned." Said Brock, entering my room. Boy, were they in for a surprise.  
  
"Ya got no where to go. We have you cornered." That's what he thinks.  
  
"Oh come on guys. Can't you take a little joke?" I said smiling.  
  
"Ash, since she's your girlfriend, I'll allow you to go first." Said Brock. I had no idea what they were planning to do and that made me nervous.  
  
"Thanks Brock." Ash said approaching me. Now was my chance. I took two of my pillows from off my bed and nailed both Ash and Brock. That's when I made a run for it, but not before I stepped on them on my way out. I grabbed my jacket on the way out of my room and headed downstairs. I could hear them coming so I wasted no time in making my escape out of the house. As I ran out, I could hear Mrs. Ketchum yelling something to Ash.  
  
"Ash! Don't forget to get the Christmas tree while your out!"   
  
I turned my head to see him waving at her.  
  
"Got it Mom!"  
  
Wow! A Christmas tree! I had totally forgotten about that. I guess its not much of a Christmas without the tree. As I continued to run away from the two boys, I started thinking to myself.  
  
"Hey, maybe this Christmas won't be so bad after all!"  
  
  
  
A/N: There! Chapter 1 is finally done! It may be shorter than most of my fics are, but I thought that I should just end it here and hurry up and post it. Sorry for the long wait. I'll try and have the story finished by Christmas, if I don't then it'll definitely be up by New Year's, hopefully. Well, reviews, questions, comments, and whatever else you can think of are all welcome. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so here's part 2 to my oh-so exciting pokemon fic. By the way, thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!!!  
  
Christmas Miracles  
Part 2  
  
I could see myself running back to my parents as some strange lady tried to hold me back. I was crying so hard I could barely see straight. I could see that my parents also had tears in their eyes. Why were they leaving? Didn't they love us anymore? I watched as they walked out the door, not even bothering to look back...  
  
"Hey Mist!" My head snapped up instantly at the mention of my loved nickname. I immediately knew that it was Ash. He was the only one that ever called me that. I can still remember the first time he started calling me that, at the pokemon league. "You okay? You look like your in a daze."  
  
Ever since that dreadful day so many years ago, I would constantly have tiny flashbacks or visions of what had happened to me and my sisters. They would keep reminding me of what I didn't have...and of what I really wanted. What I really wanted...was to have a family...a real family.   
  
Sometimes, I envied Ash and Brock for having such wonderful families. Although Brock's mother passed away, he still had his father, as well as his brothers and sisters. And, from what Ash had told me, his father left his mother when he was first born. He keeps telling me that he's better off without him and that's probably true, besides, who would want a father who didn't even love their own child? But at least he had his mother; caring, sweet, loving Mrs. Ketchum. I loved her almost as much as I would love my own mother...if I had one.  
  
That's right. You heard me. I don't have a mother...or a father. I've been without parents for most of my life so you can try to imagine how hard that must be on me. I know that they're out there somewhere, but I just don't know where. If they really loved us, then why did they leave?  
  
"Misty? Did you hear me?" I again tried reverting my attention back to the two confused boys.  
  
"Huh?" I said looking at them.  
  
"Ya know, you've been doing that a lot lately. Are you sure your okay?" Ash asked me, worried.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." If only he knew... "Sorry, what was the question again?"  
  
Ash smiled at me and pointed to a tree in which Brock was examining. "How do you like that one?"  
  
I walked up to it and looked at it in complete awe. It was beautiful. There were no other words to describe it.  
  
"Its perfect..." I said thumbing its gentle branches.  
  
"Okay! What about you Brock?" Ash asked Brock eagerly.  
  
"Well, it gets a thumbs up from me."  
  
"Great!" Said Ash, enthusiastically.  
  
"Ash Ketchum? Is that you?" We all turned around to see a middle aged man smiling at us.  
  
"Mr. Hikari? Hi! How are you?" Said Ash, shaking his hand.  
  
"I'm just fine. I haven't seen you since you were a little kid. Look how much you've grown. How have you been?" The man asked.  
  
"I've been great." Ash answered back. Whoever this guy was, Ash seemed to know him pretty well.  
  
"Dear, I already have the car started. What have you been doing?" A middle aged woman walked up to our group.  
  
"Honey, you remember Ash Ketchum, Delia's son?" Asked the man.  
  
"Oh, of course I do! How are you dear?" Asked the woman cheerily.  
  
"Great!" He replied back.  
  
"And your mother? How is she doing?" Wondered the woman.  
  
"She's been doing just fine."  
  
"So, what have you been up to all these years?"   
  
"Well, I've been traveling here and there trying to become a pokemon master, but its easier said than done." Ash replied rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll accomplish your goal." Said Mrs. Hikari, smiling. "I still can't believe how much you've grown and how handsome you've gotten. I bet the young ladies are lining up for you."   
  
Ash laughed a bit then put his arm around me. "Actually, I told the line of girls to wait elsewhere. I already have myself someone...and I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled at me as I smiled back.  
  
"Aww, how sweet." Cooed Mrs. Hikari.  
  
"Mr. Hikari, Mrs. Hikari, I'd like ya to meet my girl, Misty." He said, introducing me to the couple.   
  
I shook their hands and smiled."Its nice to meet the both of you."  
  
"Its a pleasure to meet you too dear." Said Mrs. Hikari kindly.  
  
"They used to be our next door neighbors when I was younger." Ash told me.  
  
"I see. I'm sure Ash caused lots of trouble for you two." I smiled.  
  
"Very funny." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey Ash! Could you give me a hand with this tree?" Yelled Brock. I had almost forgotten about him and by the look on Ash's face, I could tell that he did too.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right there." Ash yelled back at him.  
  
"No, you stay here and talk. I'll go help him." I smiled.  
  
"Thanks." He said, kissing my cheek.  
  
"No problem." I said, walking away.  
  
"So, what project are you two working on now?" I could hear Ash ask as I walked away.  
  
"Who are they?" Asked Brock as he lifted one side of the tree.  
  
"Ash's old neighbors." I replied, lifting the other side of the tree.  
  
"I see."  
  
"So, where are we taking this thing?" I asked, feeling the weight of the tree upon me.  
  
"Over there. The people are gonna net it up for us." He said while directing me.  
  
"How are we getting it home?" I asked.  
  
"We're carrying it home." He replied and to be honest, that was not the answer I was looking for.  
  
"Carrying it?! Are you crazy!? This thing weighs a ton!" I yelled setting it down.  
  
"Well, if ya have any better ideas, let's hear them." He said tiredly.  
  
"That's quite a tree." We both turned to see Mr. Hikari, Mrs. Hikari, and Ash.  
  
"It sure is." Stated Brock.  
  
"By the way, how did you kids get here in the first place?" Mr. Hikari asked.  
  
"We walked here." Said Brock.  
  
"Actually, we ran." Stated Ash, staring at me.  
  
"You ran? Now why in the world would you do that in this kind of weather?" Asked Mrs.Hikari concerned.  
  
"Well--" Ash started, but I beat him to it.  
  
"Its a long story." I said interrupting him.  
  
"Well, we'd be more than happy to give you kids a ride back if you want." Offered Mrs. Hikari.  
  
"Really?" We all said in unison, our eyes lighting up.  
  
"Of course." She confirmed. And with that said, Ash and Brock strapped the tree to the top of their car as we all piled in the back seat.   
  
Once at Ash's house, the boys took the tree off from the top of the car and set it on the porch. Mrs. Ketchum opened the door and greeted the Hikari's, who, in turn, walked inside.  
  
"Thomas, Caroline, how are you? I haven't seen you two for years." Exclaimed Mrs. Ketchum, sitting on the couch next to them.  
  
"Well, we're holding up. How are you Delia?" Asked Mrs. Hikari.  
  
"I'm just wonderful!" She replied cheerily. "How did you two meet up with these kids?"  
  
"Well, Caroline and I were looking for a Christmas tree when I saw Ash. I wasn't too sure it was him because we haven't seen him in years. Taller, muscular...definitely not the Ash Ketchum we remember." Mr. Hikari finished.  
  
"Well, yes. He has grown up a bit, hasn't he?" Said Mrs. Ketchum looking at Ash, smiling.  
  
"Yes, he has. Your a very lucky woman, Delia. Ash is a fine, young man." Replied Mr. Hikari.  
  
A young man? Wow...has it really been that long? He still seemed like that little kid I fished out of the river so many years ago. I never thought of him as a man, but I guess he was.   
  
I looked over at him and smiled. He wasn't that little kid anymore, but something still told me that he still had a heart of a child.  
  
"Well, we better be going. We have lots of kids to watch." Said Mrs. Hikari, standing up.  
  
"Kids? But I thought--" Mrs. Ketchum was cut off.  
  
"Oh, they aren't our kids. You know we can't have any, but we treat them like they are part of our family." Replied Mrs. Hikari.  
  
"Did you adopt them?" Asked Mrs. Ketchum.  
  
"You could say that. We run an orphanage." Said Mrs. Hikari.  
  
I could feel the color in my skin instantly drain from my face. The orphanage...it was a word that I didn't think too highly of. It made me remember...that day.  
  
"Oh, how nice!" Said Mrs. Ketchum.  
  
Nice? How could she think that this was nice? It was the place where kids were taken, knowing that they would never see their real parents again. There wasn't anything nice about it.  
  
I suddenly stood up.  
  
"Excuse me...it was nice meeting the both of you." I said, showing no emotion as I walked up to my room.  
  
I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I just kept on walking. I walked straight up to my room and shut the door. I sat myself down on my bed and put my head in my hands. Just thinking about it sent shivers down my spine. I turned to put my legs up on my bed and looked out the window at the snow that was still falling. I laid my head down on my pillow and folded my hands on my stomach.  
  
Just then, I heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." I said, not looking towards the door, but I knew who it was.  
  
"Hey." I heard Ash say softly as he closed the door.  
  
I remained silent. I know it might have seemed a bit rude, but I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.  
  
He came over and knelt down on the ground beside me.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked me, worried.  
  
I really didn't want him worrying about me, because I knew that he would never let me out of his sight. But, I guess that's what I loved about him. He always knew what I was feeling. It was like he had this sixth sense.  
  
I shook my head at him as I continued to stare out the window.  
  
"Misty...ya know, you shouldn't act like this around Christmas." He said suddenly.  
  
I don't believe he had just said that. He was treating me like a five year old.  
  
He suddenly stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"How dare you come in here and tell me how I should and shouldn't act. You have no idea..." I said sitting up, tears starting to well up, but I wouldn't let them fall.  
  
"Not unless you tell me." Of course, I had fallen into another Ash Ketchum trap. He knew how I was gonna react and I fell for it.  
  
I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door. He put a hand on my shoulder. My back was to him.  
  
"Misty..." I heard him whisper.  
  
I looked up at him, my eyes watering. Not being able to take it anymore, I ran out. I raced downstairs and out the door, getting strange looks from everyone. I ran as far as I could. I didn't know where I was going...I just ran.   
  
Finally stopping to catch my breath, I had found myself in the main part of Pallet Town...the shopping district. The one place I didn't want to be in. I raced out of there as fast as my legs would take me, but with all the people around, that was quite a large task. I finally found the park and sat on a bench next to a small pond that had been frozen over.  
  
I looked out across the park and saw parents watching their kids playing in the snow. Just then I saw a little girl with shoulder length red hair and a little boy with black hair. They were playing by the pond, happily.  
  
All of a sudden, they both walked up to me. I looked around, wondering where their parents could be.  
  
"Hi there!" Chirped the little girl, happily.  
  
"Hello." I replied.  
  
"Why do you look so sad? Don't you know that its almost Christmas?" Asked the little boy.  
  
"Yes, I know." I said smiling at them.  
  
"Don't you have a family to go to?" Asked the girl.  
  
"Where are your parents?" I asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Oh, there shopping somewhere over there." Replied the girl.  
  
"Are you guys lost?" I asked.  
  
"Nah, we know where we are." Said the little boy.  
  
"You sound brave." I said smiling at him.  
  
"Thanks! No one better mess with me or I'll have to hurt them." Said the boy in a strong voice.  
  
"Well, what about me?" Asked the girl, timidly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you too." He said.  
  
"Thanks!" Exclaimed the girl.  
  
This little boy reminded me so much of Ash. From the jet black hair to the courage he held in his voice. It was as if I was looking at a younger version of himself.  
  
"Are you two brother and sister?" I suddenly asked.  
  
"Nope. We're best friends! See! Look at this!" She handed me her locket and I opened it up. Inside was a picture of the little girl and the little boy hugging each other.  
  
The picture made me smile. It was as if I was looking at Ash and I. 'Best friends forever...always.' That's what we promised each other before we became an item. And it still stuck with me.  
  
"That's very nice. Have you two been best friends for a long time?" I asked, returning the locket.  
  
"Yup. We've been best friends forever and we always will be, right?" Asked the girl.  
  
"Yup!" Exclaimed the boy as they put their arms around each other.  
  
Just then the little boy started digging at the ground. The little girl joined him. I had no idea what they were doing until they both popped up with tiny cherry blossoms in their hands. They handed them to me.  
  
"Here ya go. Hope you feel better." Said the boy.  
  
I accepted the gifts and stared at the flowers. They were beautiful.  
  
"Thank you." I replied, surprised at what they had just done.  
  
"I hope you find your family." The girl suddenly said. "No one should ever be alone on Christmas."   
  
I couldn't believe it. It was the same exact thing that Mrs. Ketchum had told me earlier that day.  
  
The boy's eyes then shifted behind me. The girl also looked behind me.  
  
"Hi there Mister!" Said the boy.  
  
"Hi there." I heard a voice say.  
  
I froze as I heard the voice. I slowly turned my head to see Ash standing there smiling at me. How had he found me?  
  
"Hi!" Greeted the girl.  
  
"Hello there." He said.  
  
He then took a seat beside me as I continued to stare at him.  
  
"Hello Miss." He greeted.  
  
I looked at him strangely.  
  
"Hey Mister, this pretty lady doesn't have a family. Maybe you could help her." Blurted out the boy.  
  
"She doesn't have a family? Well, I find that hard to believe. She must have someone...a best friend...or a boyfriend perhaps, one that's worried about her." He said smiling.  
  
"A boyfriend? Maybe." Said the girl. "I never thought of that. Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
My eyes started to fill with tears.  
  
"Well?" Asked the boy.  
  
I looked to Ash. "Yes, I do."  
  
"Really? Cool! But I bet he's really worried about you." Said the boy looking at me.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, why don't you tell him what's wrong? I bet he could make it go away." Said the girl, hopeful.  
  
"Yeah, why don't you tell him what's wrong. He could help." Added Ash.  
  
I opened my mouth but no words would come.  
  
"See! This guy agrees with me." Said the girl happily. "You need to talk to him."  
  
"Maybe I do need to talk to him, ya think so?" I asked the two kids.  
  
"Yeah!" They both screamed in unison.  
  
"Oh yeah! Talk to him! Talk to him!" Yelled Ash, acting like a five year-old.  
  
I small smile crept onto my lips as I rolled my eyes at him.  
  
"But, what would you say?" Asked the boy.  
  
I thought about his question and replied. "I'd apologize first for my behavior lately then I'd tell him what's wrong. And then I'd tell him how much I love him."  
  
"You love him?" Asked the girl.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Then don't you know what that means? It means your a family!" She finished.  
  
"A family..." I whispered.  
  
"She's right, ya know." Ash agreed.  
  
I shook my head, smiling.  
  
"So, how did you two like my speech?" I asked them.  
  
"I liked it!" Cried the girl.  
  
"Me too! What about you Mister?" Asked the boy.  
  
"I loved it too, but I don't think the apology is necessary. If he really loves her then he should realize that something's wrong with her, right?" Ash asked the two kids.  
  
"Yeah, your right!" They both exclaimed.  
  
"There you two are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" I turned to see a young couple with their hands full of bags. "Thank you so much for watching them."  
  
"Oh, no problem." I said.  
  
"Hi mommy! Hi daddy!" Exclaimed the girl.  
  
"Hi there sweetie." Said the father picking up the girl and hugging her.  
  
That's exactly how I wanted my family to be. I wanted my children to grow up with both their parents. I wanted my family to be full of love, just like this one.  
  
"Thanks again." Said the woman.  
  
"No, thank you." I replied.  
  
"Bye Miss. Bye Mister." They both said in unison.  
  
"Bye." We both said.  
  
"Oh, and Mister?" Asked the girl, turning around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Make sure this nice lady finds her family, okay?"  
  
"Got it." Ash said as the two kids walked away.  
  
There was silence for a few moments after that. I smiled at the events that had just taken place.  
  
"So, you've resorted to tricking five year-olds into thinking that your someone your not?" I asked, smiling.  
  
"Hey, it worked. Now, are you gonna tell that desperate boyfriend of yours what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
I looked up at him and smiled. "I'll never get rid of you, will I?"  
  
"Nope. Besides, you don't want to. You love me too much." He said, confidently.  
  
"Oh please..." I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"Don't give me that. What about your speech? I liked the part about how you were gonna tell him how much you love him. Well? Were you just making it up?" He asked, seriously.  
  
I looked at him again and saw his serious expression. But under that expression, I could see fear.  
  
"Of course I wasn't making it up. I love you so much. You mean everything to me." I could tell by what I had said that it was the answer he was looking for.  
  
He embraced me in a tight hug. Small tears started to form in my eyes and for the first time today, I let them fall. They stung at my face, but Ash gently wiped them away.  
  
"I love you too. You know that, right?"  
  
I nodded at him as he gently held my face. I had never felt so loved in my whole life.  
  
The feeling I was getting was amazing. He made me feel so happy, like I was his whole world. He made me feel beautiful, like I actually had some kind of meaning. But above all...he made me feel loved. And that was a feeling that stuck with me forever.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, there ya go. Sorry its so late. I know I said that I would have it done by New Years, but my computer was down. Sorry about the delay. Hope ya liked it. I'll try to get Chapter 3 up ASAP, but no promises. Neways, hope you all had a good Christmas. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 3! Enjoy! Oh, and just a reminder. I don't own any of the songs that I use here.   
  
Christmas Miracles   
Part 3  
  
So, I sat there with Ash, who was eagerly waiting for me. I thought about what I was gonna say. Was I really ready to tell him one of my most personal secrets? I mean, the only people who knew about this were my sisters, of course. But, I still trusted Ash with all my heart.   
  
Anyways, I probably wouldn't get rid of Ash anytime soon if I didn't tell him now. He would keep nagging me until he drove me to the brink of insanity.  
  
I sighed to myself, as I looked to the side.  
  
This was gonna be hard, but I knew I could do it, especially if I knew that I had Ash's support.  
  
He then grabbed my hand as if reading my mind.  
  
I took a deep breath. Well, here goes nothing.  
  
"First, I think an apology's in order on my part." I started. "I'm sorry for worrying you like I did. I really didn't mean to. Its just that...well, I guess I'm just not used to someone caring about me so much. I didn't realize what it was doing to you. I'm sorry."  
  
He caressed my cheek gently, as I completely melted at his touch.  
  
"I told you that you didn't have to apologize and I meant it. I guess I was just pushing you too far. I should've given you your space. I'm sorry too." He finished.  
  
"Well, I guess we're even." I said smiling up at him.  
  
"I guess we are, but we're kinda trailing off the subject."   
  
"Oh, right. Well, I-I don't really know how to start this. I-Its just so hard for me." I stuttered.  
  
"Its okay. Take your time." He soothed.  
  
I took yet another deep breath.  
  
"I...I don't have a family." I stated bluntly.  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course you do."  
  
I shook my while I placed a strand of hair behind my ear.  
  
"Every Christmas in Cerulean, I used to go out to the park and watch all the families...and their children. They were all smiling and laughing...just enjoying each other's company. The reason I used to go out every Christmas is because I envied those kids...because they had parents." I choked out, feeling the tears in my eyes.  
  
"But, so do you." He said, confused.  
  
I shook my head again.  
  
"No...I don't"  
  
"But, I thought you told me that your parents were the owners of the gym and that they--"  
  
"That was a lie..." I whispered.  
  
"What?" He asked, not believing what I had said.  
  
"It was a lie...all of it...I lied to you...I'm sorry." I whispered, the tears beginning to fall.  
  
"Why would you lie about something like that?" He suddenly asked.  
  
"Because I didn't want you to think that I was just some orphan girl who was desperately trying to make friends." I explained.  
  
"But didn't you want to make friends? Isn't that why you followed me and Pikachu that day after I first met you?" He asked.  
  
"Well, yeah but..." I couldn't finish. I guess he was right.  
  
"I didn't fall in love with you because of your background. I fell in love with you because of you." He said, softly. "Now, please don't tell me you fell in love with me because of my Mom." He added while smiling at me.  
  
I gently smiled at him. "No, I didn't."  
  
"I was trying to make friends too...and what I found was you. I got so much more than I bargained for." He then continued. "So, what happened? To your parents, I mean."  
  
My smile instantly faded as I looked towards the ground.  
  
"I-I was really young so...I don't remember too much, but what I do remember will stick with me for the rest of my life." I paused then continued. "All I remember is that it was Christmas Day and it was snowing. My sisters and I were in a huge building with lots of other kids around us. Our parents were signing papers and when they were done, they turned to us. My mother was crying and I could see my father trying to comfort her. That's when they turned around and started walking away. I didn't know where they were going...I was scared. I ran after them, in hopes of catching up, but some strange lady stopped me. She held me back from getting to them...my own parents." I finished, tears cascading down my cheeks.  
  
"Oh Mist..." Ash whispered, letting me fall into his arms.  
  
"I never did figure out why they left us." I said through tears. "I'm still trying to figure that out. I just wish I could see them again."  
  
Ash hugged me even tighter and kissed me lightly on the forehead. I could tell that he was still a bit overwhelmed at my story, but I guess I should have expected that. I mean, I did lie to him, after all.  
  
"Have you ever tried to look for them?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, but the orphanage that I grew up in is no longer there. I went there and saw that it had been turned into an apartment complex. I tried...but its hopeless." I whispered.  
  
"Where was it?" He asked.  
  
"In Cerulean City, near the gym." I replied, letting more of my tears fall.  
  
He wiped away my tears with his finger as I was about to ask him something that had plagued my mind for the past 17 years. I had always thought that their leaving had something to do with me, although, I never admitted this to anyone.  
  
"Ash...what's wrong with me?" I whispered to him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"What I mean is...there must have been some reason our parents left us...tell me truthfully...what's wrong with me?" Ash's eyes widened at my theory. At that moment, it was hard to tell how he was gonna react.  
  
He grasped me by the shoulders tightly and made eye contact with me.  
  
"You listen to me and you listen good...there is nothing wrong with you, do you hear me?" He confirmed strongly.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No, they had their reasons for leaving and believe me...you weren't one of them." He stated.  
  
"Ash..."  
  
"I wouldn't love you as much as I do if there was something wrong with you." He admitted.  
  
His words seemed to soothe me and I felt myself fill with a light that I had never known to posses before.  
  
"Your perfect just the way you are." He said, smiling at me.  
  
At that point, I just couldn't take it anymore. I threw my arms around his neck and held onto him as if I was going to lose him. I cried silently, knowing that this boy...this man, was the one for me.   
  
"Thank you so much Ash." I whimpered.  
  
"For what?" He asked, curiously.  
  
"For making me feel so special." I replied.  
  
"That's because you are special...especially to me." He added.  
  
I had never in my life felt such warmth. Here I was, on a park bench with my boyfriend, as he declared how much he cherished me.   
  
"I love you, whether you have parents or not. It doesn't matter to me." He smiled, as I looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I love you too Ash. Thank you..." I said once again as I rested my head on his chest.  
  
"Your welcome..." I heard him whisper.  
  
I could hear the steady beat of his heart. The sound soothed me and I started to relax. My eyelids felt heavy as I started to get more and more tired. Even though we were out in the freezing cold, I felt warm because of the warmth Ash's body radiates. I felt so comfortable in his arms that I never wanted to move, but I knew that we would have to get home eventually.  
  
A second later, Ash shook me from my thoughts.  
  
"As much as I love just sitting here with you alone, we have to get back. Mom is gonna start to wonder where we are." He sighed.  
  
I sat up. "Yeah, I guess your right."  
  
We looked over to the frozen pond one last time before out departure. Ash started to walk away, but I held him back. He looked at me confused, but I put his confusion aside once I my lips touched his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and, in turn, he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
That kiss held so much meaning. In a way, I was sort of thanking him for always being there for me when I needed him the most. And I could tell by the smile on his face that he had accepted it.  
  
"Now we can go." I said walking away as I heard him following me.  
  
He slipped his hand in mine and we happily walked back to his house.  
  
As we walked away, I looked over my shoulder at the park bench. Although it may have been a simple place, it held meaning for me now. Its where two five year-olds taught me what having a family was all about, its where I had revealed my secret to Ash, and--  
  
"Ya know, you may not have parents...but you'll always have me." I heard Ash whisper.  
  
And its where I finally discovered my true family.  
  
  
Snowy night,  
where its warm here by the fire.  
Here with you (here with you),  
I have all that I desire.  
Its been a long year,  
but somehow we got by.  
  
Now its Christmas Eve,  
and love is on our side.  
  
I don't need a hundred gifts beneath the tree (the tree).  
Don't you know the best thing you could give to me,  
nothing else will do.  
All I want is you this Christmas (this Christmas, this Christmas).  
  
Children sing (children sing) Christmas carols at our door (yeah, yeah, yeah).  
Spreading joy (spreading joy),  
that's what Christmas time is for.  
Though we don't have much,  
you've got me and I've got you (yeah, yeah, yeah).  
  
And with a little faith,  
miracles come true.  
  
And I don't need a hundred gifts beneath the tree (the tree).  
Don't you know the best thing you could give to me,  
nothing else will do.  
All I want is you this Christmas (this Christmas, this Christmas).  
  
I don't want the love of any other girl.  
I want only one thing in this whole wide world,  
nothing else will do,  
All I want is you this Christmas.  
  
Cheek to cheek,  
the lights are low.  
A kiss beneath the mistletoe.  
Your face lit by the fire's glow,  
that's all I want tonight.  
  
And I don't need a hundred gifts beneath the tree.  
Don't you know the best thing you can give to me,  
nothing else will do.  
All I want is you this Christmas (this Christmas, this Christmas).  
  
Nothing else will do.  
All I want is you...this Christmas.  
  
(Nsync-All want Is You This Christmas)  
  
  
Well, it had been several days since my encounter with the two kids. It was now Christmas Eve and I was frantically in search of a decent present for Ash. I never knew how hard Christmas shopping really was until I saw the long lines and the crowds of people scrambling around to get their last minute Christmas shopping done. I had already bought Brock his present. It was a book on pokemon breeding along with a first aid kit, filled with potions and whatnot. I had gotten Mrs. Ketchum a gift certificate to one of her favorite restaurants right down the street. Their gifts were easy, Ash was the big challenge.  
  
I already knew ahead of time that the Ketchum's always celebrated Christmas, so I started searching in the beginning of December. I could never find anything perfect for him. They were all second rate things and I wanted to get him something that really came from the heart.  
  
Now, this wasn't just anyone we're talking about here, this was Ash. The one guy I had ever given my heart to, the same guy that I loved ever since I was twelve. If ya ask me, that's pretty special.  
  
I walked into one of the stores, hoping to find what I was looking for. I walked over to one of the display cases and peered inside. Inside, I saw the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my life. It was made of white gold and had a baby blue stone in the middle surrounded by two small diamonds.   
  
Okay, okay. I'm getting a little off track here. I'm supposed to be getting Ash his present.  
  
"Hello Miss. May I help you with something?" I looked up and saw a sales woman smiling down at me.  
  
"Maybe. I'm looking for a present for a friend of mine and so far, I've had no such luck." I replied.  
  
"Well, I know how that feels. Maybe I can help. Is this for a girl or a boy?" She asked, taking me in front of a jewelry display.  
  
"A boy." I answered.  
  
"I see. Age?"  
  
"22."   
  
"Hmm...let's see." The woman was sorting through pieces of jewelry in the display. "Is he a brother, or a close friend, perhaps?"  
  
"He's my boyfriend." I replied.  
  
"Okay...how about this." She pulled something shiny from the display. It was a silver ID bracelet that shimmered brilliantly. I stared at it in awe. It was beautiful.  
  
"Oh...its gorgeous." I said taking it from her. "Its perfect..."  
  
"Do you happen to have a picture of this young man?" She asked me.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes. I should have one somewhere." I said sorting through my purse for my wallet. I found it and removed the picture from the wallet's jacket. I handed it to her.  
  
"Ah...yes. This should suit him just fine. He's very handsome." She said, smiling at me.  
  
"Yeah..." I said, still staring at the bracelet's beauty.  
  
"So, will you be purchasing it?" She suddenly asked.  
  
"Oh, yes. Of course." I blurted out.  
  
"Okay. Oh, by the way, we're doing free engraving if you'd like to have that done also." She explained.  
  
"Free engraving?"  
  
"Yes, see that piece of paper next to you? Just write whatever you want to on it and I'll have it engraved for you." She said while walking away.  
  
"Oh, okay."   
  
I took the pen from off the table and placed the paper in front of me. I thought about it for a second then started writing.  
  
'To: Ash Love: Misty'  
  
I looked at the writing and crossed it out. That was so plain. I wanted to write something special.  
  
The sales woman from before, popped her head back in once again.  
  
"By the way, you can have something engraved on both sides if you want. Just indicate it on the paper."  
  
Both sides, huh? Hmm...  
  
On front:  
  
'Ash & Misty Forever...02'  
  
On back:  
  
'Dear Ash,   
  
You mean everything to me. Thank you so much...I love you.  
  
Love, Misty'  
  
It may have been short, but I knew he would love it. I gave the paper to the lady once she returned and she told me to come back in half an hour.  
  
"Oh, Miss. I almost forgot. The payment." She said, embarrassed that she could forget such a thing.  
  
"Of course!" I said, also embarrassed.  
  
I pulled out my wallet and paid her the money.  
  
"Thank you Miss."  
  
"No, thank you. I would've been out here another 3 hours if it weren't for you." I said smiling at her.  
  
I then walked out of the store, a big strain being taken off my shoulders. I walked to a cafe right down the street from the store and ordered myself a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
"Misty?" I turned at the sound of my name and saw Brock standing there with several bags in his hands.  
  
"Brock? What are you doing out here?" I asked.  
  
"Uh...some...um, last minute shopping." He replied nervously while sitting in the vacant seat across from me. "You?"  
  
"Same thing." I replied wondering why he was so nervous. "Where's Ash?"   
  
"Uh...who?" He asked, while looking even more nervous than before.  
  
"Ash, ya know, my boyfriend." I said, becoming suspicious.  
  
"Oh, that Ash. Well, he, uh..." He stuttered.  
  
"Brock, what's wrong?" I asked, raising a brow at him.  
  
"Wrong? W-What makes you think anything's wrong?" He asked.  
  
I looked at him strangely. "Forget I asked." I replied, shaking my head and taking a sip from my cup.  
  
I looked up from my cup to see that Brock was signaling to someone behind me. As soon as he saw me, he stopped. I quickly turned around to see who he was communicating with, but all I saw was a crowd of shoppers. I eyed him again.  
  
"Heh-heh, well, I better get going. I still have some shopping left to do. I'll see ya back at the house." He said in a blur of words and then sped off in the direction of where I had previously been.  
  
"Bye Brock." I said, waving to him.  
  
Hmm...what was up with him? Brock doesn't usually act this strange. Oh well...I'll never understand him.  
  
I then glanced at my watch.  
  
"Well, I guess I better get going too." I said to myself as I headed back to the store.  
  
To my amazement, I saw that the crowd of people from before had not dimmed down. I squeezed my way down the busy street as I attempted to get to the store.  
  
"This is crazy." I muttered, finally spotting the store.  
  
I shoved my way in and spotted the same sales person from before.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss?" At my words, she turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hi. I came in here earlier and bought an ID bracelet. You told me to come back in half an hour." I explained.  
  
"Oh yes. I remember you. Right this way." She said, leading me to the same spot in which she had shown me the bracelet. She brought out a small black velvet bag. She gently shook it's contents and I could see the bracelet slide into her hand. She handed it to me and I accepted it, gratefully. I looked at the engraving and it appeared just like I had written. I returned it to her and she gently placed it back inside the bag.  
  
"Here you go. I'll also give you this box too." She said while handing me the bag.  
  
"Thank you so much." I smiled.  
  
Before leaving, I looked back into the display case and saw that the ring I had seen earlier was gone.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you happen to know what happened to that ring that used to be there?" I asked politely, hoping that they had just removed it for cleaning.  
  
"Hmm...let's see. Oh yes, I remember. A young man came in here right after you left and purchased it. He said it was for his girlfriend and that he was gonna propose to her on Christmas." She answered, smiling at me.  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet. She is one lucky girl. That ring was gorgeous." I sighed.  
  
"Yes, it was. But don't worry. I'm sure you'll get what you really want this Christmas." She said grinning.  
  
Now don't get me wrong, this lady was really nice and everything, but the way she said that last sentence sounded...I dunno, a bit strange to me. It was almost as if she knew something I didn't. I hate it when I get that feeling. Oh well...  
  
"Well, thanks again." I said getting up.  
  
"Your welcome dear, and have a Merry Christmas."  
  
"You too." I called back.  
  
Once out of the crowd of people, I raced back to Ash's house so I could wrap his present. When I walked in, I saw that Ash was on the phone with someone. When he saw me walk in, he quickly tried to end the call.  
  
"Oh, well, I gotta go Mr. H.. Thanks. Bye." He blurted out as he quickly hung up the phone.  
  
He then looked at me and smiled uneasily. "H-Hi there sweetie."  
  
"What's wrong with you?" I asked, wondering why everyone was acting weird all of a sudden.  
  
"N-Nothing." He said, smiling nervously.  
  
I gave him the same look I had given Brock earlier.  
  
"What?" He asked, confused.  
  
"Never mind. You and Brock have just been acting really strange lately." I said, walking up the stairs as he followed.  
  
"We're just excited about Christmas." He said.  
  
I set all my stuff on Ash's desk and then laid down on my bed.  
  
"So, you were on the phone with Mr. Hikari?" I asked.  
  
"Uh...h-how did you know that?" He stuttered.  
  
"I heard you when I walked in." I answered. "What were you talking about?"   
  
"Oh, just stuff." He replied looking around the room as to avoid eye contact with me.  
  
"Well, that sounds interesting." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Someone's in a bad mood." He stated.  
  
"No...I'm just tired. Its been a long day."  
  
"And what did you do all day?" He asked.  
  
"Just stuff." I answered.  
  
"Well, that sounds interesting." He said, imitating me.  
  
"Very funny." I said, ruffling up his hair.  
  
"Your too stressed. You need to relax once in a while." He stated while walking behind me and massaging my shoulders.  
  
"Ya think?" I asked, sighing.  
  
"I don't think, I know."  
  
"You worry too much." I said.  
  
"Nope. Only about you." He replied, starting to kiss my neck gently.  
  
"Is your Mom cooking dinner tonight?" I asked softly.  
  
"Mmm-hmm." He answered.  
  
I closed my eyes and let myself fall into Ash's arms. He laid down on the bed and pulled me on top of him. I rested my head on his chest as I finally started to relax. He pulled out the elastic band that was holding my hair up and gently started to stroke it.  
  
"Your so beautiful..." He whispered in my ear.  
  
"Your not so back looking yourself." I whispered back.  
  
He then kissed the top of my head and we both fell asleep.   
  
About an hour later, Brock woke us up to tell us that dinner was ready. We hurried downstairs and ate our dinner and then gathered into the living room. Mrs. Ketchum lit the fireplace and then started talking.  
  
"Okay, we have a tradition here in the Ketchum household that each person in our family must take an ornament and place it on the tree and make a wish upon it." Mrs. Ketchum started. "Its usually just Ash and I, but we've extended our family since then and we'd like you two to join us in our tradition." She finished, motioning to me and Brock.  
  
Even Mrs. Ketchum considered me a part of her family by partaking in her family tradition.  
  
I watched as Ash reached for the shoe box on the table and held it for his mother.  
  
"Mom usually goes first since she's the head of the household." He explained, as Mrs. Ketchum picked out a star piece that would fit on top of the tree. "And that's her traditional ornament."  
  
Mrs. Ketcum placed the star at the top of the tree and closed her eyes. It almost looked as if she were praying.  
  
"Okay Ash, its your turn." She said as he took an ornament out of the box.  
  
It was in the shape of three young kids, 2 boys and one girl. The girl was in the middle, surrounded by the boys. They were all holding hands and they had their heads bowed, as they prayed.  
  
"The reason this one is mine is because...well, before I left on my journey, I wanted so much to make a friend...and I was blessed enough to make two best friends." He said smiling at Brock and I. In turn, we smiled back at him, happy that we had made his life a little happier.  
  
He hung it in the middle of the tree for everyone to see and then closed his eyes to make his wish. His took particularly long, but no one complained. After he was done, he looked to me and gave me a look that I had never seen him give me before. I gave him light smile.  
  
"What did you wish for?" I asked, knowing that he probably wouldn't tell me.  
  
"You'll find out sooner or later." He said, smiling.  
  
What did he mean by that? What could he be planning? That boy makes me think too much...he gives me such a headache.  
  
"Your turn Brock." Said Ash as he held the box for Brock.  
  
Brock picked one that was shaped like an angel. He hung it on the tree and explained.  
  
"I picked this one for my mother. Even though she's not with me, I know she's always watching over me." He explained, sighing sadly.  
  
Now it was my turn.  
  
"Your turn Mist."   
  
I looked into the box to find many different kinds of ornaments. Just then, one caught my eye. It was made of crystal and was in the shape of a dove in which held a single branch in its beak. Above it was a cross with a heart in the background. It was beautiful.  
  
I placed it on the tree in-between Ash and Brock's ornaments and closed my eyes. It didn't take me long to think of a wish. I wished that someday...I would be able to see my parents again. I opened my eyes and returned to my seat by Ash.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted. See you kids in the morning." Exclaimed Mrs. Ketchum as she headed upstairs.  
  
"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea." Yawned Brock a second later as he too went up to his room.  
  
"You coming too?" Ash asked me.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a second." I replied as I stared into the fire.  
  
"You okay?" He asked me, worried.  
  
"I'm fine Ash." I said, smiling at him.  
  
He kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear.  
  
"Don't stay up too long, okay."  
  
"I won't. I'll be right up." I said, as he started his ascent up the stairs.  
  
As the orange flames flickered in the night, I thought about the next day...Christmas Day. What Mrs. Ketchum said tonight, about us being a family, really made me take a second look at my life. I'm so lucky to have all these people who care so much about me...Mrs. Ketchum, Brock...Ash. Ash was right, Christmas was a time to be happy, not a time to dwell in the past. I've been doing enough of that lately. I've been so worried about my real family that I forgot that my family was right here before my own eyes. I'm just sorry that I didn't see it sooner.  
  
I sighed and then started up the stairs, not daring to ever live in the past again.  
  
When I walked into Ash's room, I found that he was already dressed and in bed with his eyes closed, but who knows if he was actually asleep.  
  
I got dressed into my pajamas and hopped in with him and turned my head towards the window. The stars were shining extra bright tonight. Its almost as if they knew that it was Christmas Eve and that a star can symbolize so much on Christmas. They seemed to be winking at us.  
  
Just then, I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around my waist and I instantly knew that Ash was not asleep. He pulled me close to him as I turned to face him. I reached up to kiss him and he gladly returned it. I caressed his cheek gently and let my self fall into a peaceful slumber in the arms of the one man that I will ever love.  
  
"I love you..." I whispered before drifting off to sleep.  
  
The last words I heard Ash whisper before I fell asleep were, "I love you too Mist..."  
  
The next morning, I was woken up by the sound of Pikachu and Togepi talking excitedly in our room. I slowly opened my eyes and greeted them.  
  
"Morning Pikachu, good morning Togepi."  
  
"Pika pikachu pi!" Pikachu greeted.  
  
"Choki choki priii!" Screamed Togepi, excitedly.  
  
I looked to my side to see that Ash was no where in sight.  
  
"Pikachu, where's Ash?" I asked, while getting dressed.  
  
"Pikachu pika pi."  
  
"He's already downstairs?" I asked, confirming my suspicions.  
  
"Pika." It said, nodding its head.  
  
"Well, come on you two. Let's join him." I said picking up Togepi while Pikachu followed.  
  
Once downstairs, we saw that everyone was already gathered around the tree.  
  
"Well, look who's up." Exclaimed Brock.  
  
"I'm sorry guys." I apologized.  
  
"No need to apologize dear." Said Mrs. Ketchum, as she came out of the kitchen with four mugs. "Maybe this will wake you up."  
  
She handed out the cups and I sipped the hot coffee, feeling its warmth wash over my body.  
  
"Okay everybody. Let's get started." Said Mrs. Ketchum.  
  
Pikachu and Togepi immediately found presents with their names on it.   
  
"Oh, those are from me." I exclaimed as Pikachu and Togepi ripped the paper.  
  
"Cha..." Pikachu marveled.  
  
I had gotten it a headband with a lightening bolt embroidered in the middle. (kinda like the one Casey's Chikorita wore in that one episode)  
  
"Choki priii!"   
  
I had gotten Togepi a stuffed animal in the form of a Pichu. It hugged the animal tightly, obviously happy with its present. We all watched as Pikachu sniffed it. We all laughed and then continued around our circle.   
  
Brock opened his present next which was from Ash and Mrs. Ketchum. It was a pokeball cleaning kit.  
  
"Oh wow! Thanks a lot. I've been wanting one of these for the longest time. Thank you so much Ash, Mrs. Ketchum." Brock thanked happily.  
  
"No problem Brock." Ash said. "Merry Christmas pal."  
  
"You too." The two boys hugged and both me and Mrs. Ketchum erupted into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Aww, now this is so sweet." I teased.  
  
Ash came up to me and ruffled up my hair.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled.  
  
He laughed at my annoyed face and soon, we were all laughing.  
  
Things went smoothly after that. Mrs. Ketchum liked her present from me and so did Brock. Now it was my turn to present Ash with his gift.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Well, your just gonna have to open it." I said, stating the obvious.  
  
He flicked open the lid to the box and stared at the bracelet in awe.  
  
"Its beautiful." Said Mrs. Ketchum, taking a peek at it.  
  
"Do you like it?" I asked him.  
  
"I love it." He exclaimed, taking it out of the case and reading the inscription. When he was done, he turned to me and smiled. He then embraced me in a tight hug.  
  
"Thanks Mist."  
  
"Your welcome Ash."  
  
He slipped it on and turned to me again.  
  
"Your present should be coming shortly." He said to me, smiling.  
  
Did he mail for it? He shouldn't have done something like that.   
  
My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.  
  
"Misty, could you get that please?" Asked Ash, as he continued to stare at his bracelet.  
  
"Sure." I called out.  
  
I looked through the peek hole to see a middle aged couple. Perhaps they were friends of the Ketchum's. I opened the door and greeted them.  
  
"Hello? May I help you?" I asked politely.  
  
I saw that the man had a paper in his hand with writing on it. He looked up from the paper to look at me.  
  
"Is-is there a Misty Waterflower here?" Asked the man nervously.  
  
"Yes, I'm her. How can I help you?" I asked, uncertain of who these people were.  
  
The couple let out a light gasp as if I had just surprised them.  
  
"Its her..." Whispered the man to his wife.  
  
"Misty..." Whispered the woman as she spoke my name.  
  
How did they know my name? Or, maybe the most important question was, why did it feel like I knew these people?   
  
  
A/N: Only one more chapter to go! Yes!!! Then I can go on to bigger and (hopefully) better fics. This was originally gonna be my last chapter but it got way too long so I had to split it up. I promise that the next chapter will be the last. Please review!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Last chapter of this story. So, enjoy!!!  
  
Christmas Miracles   
Part 4  
  
  
I examined the couple for a moment. The woman had long flowing red hair with beautiful blue eyes and the man had short dark brown hair with hazel colored eyes.  
  
"D-Do I know you?" I asked, my curiosity reaching its peak.  
  
"Misty...dear, its us...your parents..."  
  
As soon as she had spoken those words, everything seemed to stop. Could it really be them or was this just someone's idea of a sick joke? No...it couldn't be. Her words seemed to flow freely out of her mouth, with ease and content. I thought that maybe I was dreaming, but it felt too real to be a dream. I just couldn't believe it...  
  
"M-Mom...D-Dad..." I whispered as I felt the tears coming on. I had longed for this day for as long as I could remember, and now it was finally here.  
  
"Hi sweetie." Smiled my Mom as they both embraced me in a tight hug. I cried onto their shoulders for what felt like hours but were really several minutes.  
  
"Misty...we missed you so much honey." I heard my father say as his voice started to crack.   
  
I pulled away from them and smiled. My mother caressed my cheek gently and smiled.  
  
"Look at you...look at how beautiful you've become." Said my mother as I smiled at her.  
  
"Oh, please come in." I heard Mrs. Ketchum say. I had been so caught up in the moment that I had forgotten that they were still standing out in the freezing cold.  
  
I ushered them inside the house and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Please, have a seat." Offered Mrs. Ketchum.  
  
"Thank you." My father said. "By the way, my name is David Waterflower and this is my wife, Crystal. We apologize for barging in on you on Christmas morning, but we just had to come here."  
  
"Your Misty's parents?" Asked Brock, surprised.  
  
"We are." Replied my mother.  
  
"My name's Brock, I'm a friend of Misty's. Its nice to meet you." Brock introduced.  
  
"And my name's Delia. Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Its nice to meet you too." My mother exclaimed.  
  
"We haven't seen Misty since she was five, so you can imagine that this is quite a shock for the both of us." My father explained.  
  
"But, I don't understand. How did you find me?" I asked.  
  
"Well, several days ago, we received a call from the orphanage in which we had sent you and your sisters. They called to say that they had a young man there that was looking for us. We came in the next day and met with him. He was a very nice young man." My father explained.  
  
"He told us that he knew where you were staying and he wanted us to come on Christmas. He gave us this address and that's the last time we spoke with him. We were so excited that we were actually gonna get to see you again, but we never got the chance to thank him." My mother finished.  
  
"But who?" I asked, confused as to who would go through all this trouble just for me.  
  
My parents then shifted their eyes behind me and smiled.  
  
"It was him." My mother smiled.  
  
I turned around to see who they were looking at and saw...  
  
"Ash..." He was leaning on the door jam with his arms folded, a big smile on his face. "You did this...just for me?"  
  
He nodded and flashed me a warm smile. "Merry Christmas, Mist."  
  
Without thinking twice, I ran over to him and engulfed him in a tight hug. He laughed and returned the hug. I then kissed him with all the passion that I could and he gladly returned it.  
  
I couldn't believe it. He had taken time out of his day just to make mine a little brighter. Right now, my love for him could not be explained in words. It was just too great. I just knew it...he is the man I've dreamt of ever since I was young...never selfish, always caring and loving.  
  
"Thank you...thank you so much Ash." I whispered as the tears continued to fall.  
  
"No problem. I just thought that you deserved one Christmas where you could be truly happy. And I'm just glad that I had the chance to make your wish a reality. Nothing makes me happier than to see you happy." His words touched me so much that I found that my own voice was caught in my throat.   
  
Just then, a question founds its way to my mind. "But, how did you--"  
  
"Find them?" He finished.  
  
I nodded, waiting for a response.  
  
"Well, remember how Mr. and Mrs. Hikari said that they owned an orphanage in Pallet?" He asked. I nodded.  
  
"I called them and asked if they knew anything of what happened to the orphanage that you were at. And, coincidentally, that's the exact same one, they just moved to a more quiet location. They still had all the files so I asked them and made a few phone calls and I eventually found your parents." He explained.  
  
"Thank you very much young man, but I'm afraid that we didn't catch your name the last time we saw you." Said my father.  
  
"My name's Ash Ketchum. Its nice to meet you, Mr. Waterflower." Ash introduced.  
  
"Its nice to meet you too Ash. Please, call me David."   
  
All of a sudden, my mother came up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you...thank you so much for reuniting us with our daughter." My mother cried.  
  
"Mrs. Waterflower...I just wanted your daughter to be happy and I knew that she'd find happiness with you two. I love her very much." He finished.  
  
My mother looked up at him and smiled, gratefully.  
  
"You love her?" My mother asked, suddenly.  
  
Ash simply nodded.  
  
"Thank you for keeping her safe and protecting her." My mother finished.  
  
"My pleasure." Ash said, smiling.  
  
I then asked my parents the single question that had been plaguing my mind ever since that day.  
  
"Mom, Dad...why did you ever us?" I asked as they looked to each other and sighed. "Didn't you love us anymore?"  
  
"Oh Misty, of course we did. The problem was...well, to put it bluntly, our family was in danger." My mother said.  
  
"Danger?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Ya see, back then, Team Rocket was a dominating organization, bent on ruining people's lives. Their headquarters was and still is in Saffron City, where you and your sisters were born. They were slowly killing off any and everyone who got in their way...and unfortunately we were on their list. We didn't want to risk your lives, so we put you and your sisters up for adoption. I'm so sorry, honey. We've been trying to find you ever since." She finished, trying to hold back the tears. "Please forgive us."  
  
I smiled at them, finally set at ease as to why we were abandoned. I hugged them both tightly.  
  
"I love the both of you so much. You were just being good parents and protecting us. Thank you." I smiled.  
  
My father kissed me on my cheek, when I finally noticed that Ash was looking in my direction.  
  
"So, how did you like your present?" Ash asked me.  
  
"I loved it. Thank you."  
  
Ash then took a deep breath and began to speak. He looked so nervous.  
  
"Okay, so, here's my next question...Are you happy with me?" He asked.  
  
"Of course I am. Why do you ask?" I wondered, interested in where this was going.  
  
He took another deep breath and continued, but before he did, he did something totally unexpected.   
  
I watched as he got down on one knee in front of me and held my hand.  
  
"Ash..." My voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"Misty...these past couple of years have been a real adventure for the both of us. Its given us a chance to become closer and really develop our relationship. Even before we became a couple, you've always been there for me...encouraging me to never give up, keeping my ego down...I'm a better person and a better trainer because of that. Your the only girl I could ever picture myself being with. I love you very much...will you marry me?" He finally asked as I just stood there, dumbfounded. He opened the lid of a black velvet box, in which was a white gold ring with a baby blue stone in the middle surrounded by two diamonds. It was beautiful.  
  
My eyes started to well up with tears and I threw my arms around him happily. He stumbled backwards, unprepared for my sudden reaction. Ash laughed and then it was at that moment that I remembered he was still waiting for a response.  
  
"Of course I will." I replied, kissing him gently.  
  
We broke away from the kiss and he smiled excitedly.  
  
"You will?" He asked, making sure it wasn't some kind of joke.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"ALL RIGHT!!!" He screamed, lifting me up into the air as we both laughed. I hugged him tightly, knowing that he chose me to be the one that he would spend the rest of his life with. He then slipped the ring on my ring finger and smiled.  
  
I examined it carefully and realized that it was the same exact ring from the store where I had gotten Ash's present.  
  
"Ash, this ring..." I started.  
  
"Its the same one you saw at the store, right?" He asked, reading my mind.  
  
"Yeah, but how did you know?"  
  
"Well, I must have walked in right after you did. The sales woman at the counter said that she would help me out, me being a guy and all. She said that she wanted to see a picture of you, so I showed it to her. She then showed me this ring. She said that you were in there earlier looking at it." He explained.  
  
It was all starting to make sense now. That's why that woman seemed to know something that I didn't...and I'm glad she did.  
  
"I owe a lot of it to Brock too. He helped to distract you." He said as I turned to Brock.  
  
"You remember how I saw you at that cafe yesterday? Well, I had gone out with Ash and he spotted you, so he sent me to distract you so you wouldn't see him." He said, grinning that his plan had worked.  
  
"Well, do you like it?" Ash asked.  
  
"I love it...but I love you more." I answered.  
  
I kissed him again and then turned to Brock.  
  
"Thank you Brock." I said hugging him.  
  
"Hey, I didn't do anything. I just helped out." He laughed.  
  
"Oh, Ash honey. I'm so proud of you." Mrs. Ketchum said while hugging Ash.  
  
"Thanks Mom."  
  
It was then that we both noticed my parents looking at us with very content looks on their faces. I watched as Ash approached them.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Waterflower...I'm asking your permission to take your daughter's hand in marriage. I love her." He finished.  
  
"I can see that" Started my father, smiling. "Of course you have our permission. Who am I to stand in the way of true love? Congratulations to the both of you."  
  
I watched as they shook hands. Was it just me or was Ash acting more and more mature everyday?  
  
"Thank you, sir." Said Ash, gratefully.  
  
"Call me David, Ash. Besides, I am your future father in law, aren't I?" He asked.  
  
"I guess you are." Ash smiled.  
  
"Thank you so much Ash." My mother started. " You've been there for Misty in times where we couldn't. We owe you so much."  
  
"All I wanna do is marry your daughter and I'll be happy for the rest of my life." Ash concluded.  
  
"I'm sure you two will be very happy together." My mother cried.  
  
"I hope so." He said while smiling at me.  
  
"Congratulations sweetheart." My mother whispered while embracing me in a hug.  
  
"Thanks Mom."  
  
"I can tell that this man will be a wonderful husband to you and an even better father to your children." She finished.  
  
"I know he will." I stated.  
  
I was then engulfed in a strong hug by my father and another one by Brock and Mrs. Ketchum. They all said very comforting words which made me all the more excited about out wedding day. This is one gift that I'll cherish forever...  
  
  
The snow is falling the city is white,  
your eyes are shining like diamonds tonight.  
And we're all alone,  
there's no one home.  
Your finally in my arms again.  
  
The night is silent and Christmas is here,  
I couldn't ask for more than having you near.  
Cause I love you girl (love you girl),  
and I always will (always will).  
And now I know the moment is right, the moment is right.  
  
I've been waiting to give this gift tonight.  
I'm down on my knees,  
there's no better time.  
Its something to last for as long as you live.  
Tonight I'm gonna give you (oh girl) all my heart can give.  
  
I thought I'd give you something shiny and new,  
I try to find something worthy of you.  
But I realized when I looked inside,  
there's some things that money can't buy (oh no).  
  
I feel the magic whenever your near,  
I feel it even more this time of the year.  
Cause I love you girl (love you girl),  
I always will (always will).  
And now I know the moment is right, the moment is right.  
  
I've been waiting to give this gift tonight (this gift tonight).  
I'm down on my knees,   
there's no better time.  
Its something to last for as long as you live.  
Tonight I'm gonna give you all my heart can give.  
  
You know I'll always be true to you,  
and you know I'm the one you can turn to (oh yeah).  
Anytime,  
anyplace,  
or anywhere,  
you know that I'll always be there (oh baby).  
  
Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight.  
I'm down on my knees,  
there's no better time.  
Its something to last for as long as you live.  
Tonight I'm gonna give you all my heart can give.  
  
Waiting to give this gift tonight.  
I'm down on my knees,   
there's no better time.  
Its something to last for as long as you live.  
Tonight I'm gonna give you all my heart can give.  
  
(98 degrees-This Gift)  
  
  
So here I am, five years later, sleeping with my husband, Ash. Yup, the same Ash who proposed to me that snowy Christmas morning...the same man that I've been happily married to for five years...and the same man that's the father of my two children.   
  
I looked over to my side and saw him sleeping contentedly. What I saw on his wrist surprised me so much that it practically brought me to tears. It was the same bracelet that I had given him all those years ago. It made me so happy knowing that he still cherished it, just like he did our marriage.  
  
My crying must have woken him up because he started stirring and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Mist...what's wrong, honey?" He asked me, worried.  
  
"Nothing, its just that...I didn't know you still wore that." I replied, pointing to the bracelet.  
  
"Of course I do. I never take it off." He said, caressing my cheek. "You look like you have a lot on your mind."  
  
"I was thinking about the day when you proposed to me. Do you remember?" I asked.  
  
"Of course I do. I remember how nervous I was. I almost didn't ask you because I wasn't how you'd react." He admitted.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you got up the courage to ask." I said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
I kissed him and then lay my head back down on my pillow as he fell asleep.  
  
Before I met Ash, I didn't think miracles were real, but when he brought my parents home, I saw everything in a whole new perspective...and I think that was the greatest miracle of all.  
  
  
A/N: Yes!!! I'm finally finished! Now I can start on my other fics. I was starting to think that this fic would end up being this years Christmas! Anyways, please review and check out my profile on fanfiction.net to find out some of my up and coming fanfiction. Thanks again for the reviews guys!!! AAML FOREVER!!! 


End file.
